Michellie forever and always
by harley quinn brid
Summary: Nellie was a new, quiet student in school. She has her eyes on a cute, handsome, shy boy called Michael but she knows it was impossible as he already had a Girlfriend. Michael on the other hand has had enough of Meghan his GF and wants to break up with her but doesnt know how to.
1. Michellie forever and always part 1

My Michellie story

title: forever and always part 1

summary: Nellie was a new, quiet student in school. She has her eyes on a cute, handsome, shy boy called Michael but she knows it was impossible as he already had a Girlfriend. Michael on the other hand has had enough of Meghan (his GF) and wants to break up with her but doesnt know how to.

HI GUYSSSSSS so this is my first eva fic so hope u like it! I know its kinda short but im gonna do more soon and hopefully longer ones. XOXOXO

"Michael! Im tired of waiting!"Meghan shouted as she rolled her eyes. "Coming honey!" Michael said in a sarcastic manner. He was sick and tired of her pushing him around, but there was only one reason he was still dating her; fame. Michael just didn't want to be invincible to the world.

'RING!' the school bell rang and it was time for Michael's favourite period of the day. Math. He was a total math geek, but a cute one, he thought math was sexy. "Class, today we have a new student in our class" Mr Thomas said. "Don't be shy, come on in." as the new girl walked in the class, Mr Thomas told the class "Her name is Nellie." "Nellie? Thats a nice name." Michael thought. He looked up to face her and he was blown away. She had beautiful short black hair and she had a little flower in her hair as well. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a vest and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her clothes fit perfectly with her sexy body.

"Mr Weisman. Mr Weisman!" Mr Thomas shouted to wake Michael up from his daydream. "Miss Veitenheimer will be your math partner for the week." "SCORE!" he thought. "Hi, my name is Michael. Michael Weisman" Michael said with an excited tone. "Nellie Veitenheimer" She said with a shy voice.

~THE END~

(for now)


	2. Michellie forever and always part 2

My Michellie story

title: forever and always part 2

PART 2 AHHH

"I think the answer is 100X - 67" Nellie said. Mr Thomas assigned Michael to tutor Nellie for math as her math wasn't too good. "Correct! You learn fast." Michael said as her clap his hands. Nellie's face was blushing as no one had praised her like that before.

While Michael was reading the next question, Nellie thought, " he's kinda cute, but dorky... SHUT UP NELLS he has a girlfriend!" while Nellie was thinking about Micheal, Michael asked her "So what's the answer? Nellie? Helloooo?" "Huh, what?" Nellie finally came back to the real world. "Oh, the answer." While Nellie was answering the question Michael thought, " she looks so cute when she's confused."

After an hour of tutoring, Nellie exclaimed, "Shit! I'm late for my photography class, I gotta go" "So Nellie's in photography... interesting" Michael thought.

'Meet me after school at the field' Michael texted Nellie.

'kkay' she replied.

She didn't know what Michael wanted but she just went through it.

To her surprise, Michael was standing in the middle of the field, topless! "Hey Nells! Take some pictures of me!" "OMG Michael! What the hell are you doing! Aren't you scared someone would catch you here?" Nellie screamed " Nahhhh, COMMON! Let's have fun!" Michael said while pulling Nellie closer to the middle of the field. " What about your girlfriend, Meghan?" Nellie asked with a grin. "She jumped school today. It's fine! "

They began to take pictures together, all happy like. Until, the strong wind almost blew Nellie off her feet, Michael ran to her rescue and they ended up squishing on each other bodies. Nellie's face turned red.

They stayed in that postition for a minute or two starring into each other eyes, it was the perfect moment. "Wow Nellie, i didn't realise you were that beautiful." Michael said. Nellie blushed. "I'm not that pretty Mi-" before she could finish that sentence Michael crashed his soft lips onto Nellie's. They kissed with passion until Nellie pushed Michael away reluctantly and shouted, " What the hell Michael! You have a girlfriend!" "Chill Nellie! I don't like her that much." Michael tried to kiss her again but Nellie defended herself by slapping him across his face. "I'm sorry Michael, I can't do this!" She said with tears running down her cheeks.

Nellie ran back to her car and drove back home, thinking of what just happened, "Did he really meant it when he said he doesn't like Meghan that much?"

"how am i going to face him tomorrow? Did he really mean it? What am i going to do?" those thoughts ran through her head the whole day.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot!" Michael shouted as he was lying on his bed trying to sleep. " What was i thinking? Kissing Nellie on her second week? I should have explained to her that i don't love Meghan anymore and that i loved her! SHIT!"

ikr the worse way to end a story. But anyways SEE PART 3 WHEN IT COMES OUT


	3. Michellie forever and always part 3

My Michellie Story

title: forever and always part 3

Part 3 (yay)

Next day at school... "Nellie, stop running away from me!" Michael pleaded, "let's just talk." "There's nothing to talk about Michael! Here comes your girlfriend" Nellie said as she slammed the locker and walk away. Michael stood there almost in tears until Meghan came. "What's wrong sweetie?" Meghan asked as she kissed Michael on his cheek.

"It's just Nell-" Michael said softly when Meghan cut him off. "I knew it! What do u see in that bitch?" she shouted. "Nothing, nothing! Sorry babe" he said while shaking his hands. "I love you" he said as he pecked her lips reluctantly. "See you after school baby." Michael said with a smile on his face. "FINALLY! I can get away from her" He said softly when he turned around.

"Now's my chance to go talk to Nellie" he thought as it was math class. He saw everyone come in but there was no sign of Nellie! "Mr Thomas, may I be excused" Michael asked as he looked at the door, "I'm not feeling well". Mr Thomas shaked his head and said, "alright, come back quick". Michael ran out of class to find Nellie but to no avail. He checked the field, cafeteria, the hallways and the carpark but she wasn't there. "Where could she be?" he wondered. He ran to the back of the school and finally! She was there. Sitting on the floor starring at the pictures that were taken that day on her Nikon camera.

"Nellie!" as soon as she saw Michael, she ran away. But Michael was faster than her. "Stop hitting me!" he demanded, but Nellie ignored him. He had no choice but to pin her to the wall, there was a thud. But even though Nellie was pinned to the wall, she still refused to give in. "Nellie! Stop!" he shouted, "I like you!" After he said that, Nellie finally gave in. "What?" she asked him. "I liked you since you walked into that stuffy class room, wearing your beautiful yellow shirt and that black leather vest with that pair of dark blue jeans and the first time i saw you flip your gorgeous short black hair." He said. Nellie was dumbfounded, she opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. Michael took this opportunity to kiss her. He cupped his warm hands on her face and slowly leaned on her face, she didn't hesitate, so he knew she was alright with it. Finally their lips touched, Nellie removed all the thoughts in her head as sparks flew. That kiss didn't feel like the first time they kissed, it was more special.

After that one kiss, their heads seperated. "Well that was awkward," Nellie said as she grinned. They both shared a laugh. "We should really get back to class" she said. "Nahhh, I don't care" he said and started to kiss her again. It soon turned into a hot make out session. Michael's left hand stroked Nellie's hair while his right hand was supporting her back. Soon, Michael put his hands on Nellie's hips, pushing her closer to him as Nellie was stoking his face with her smooth hands. When they needed to get air, Michael slowly moved his lips to her neck and collarbone, nipping and kissing it. Nellie let out a small groan in delight.

When Michael wanted to kiss her lips again, the school bell suddenly rang. "Shit! Class!" They both shouted at the same time. Nellie grabbed her stuff and they both ran to class. Before they reached class, Michael saw her camera and realise that she didn't delete the photo's of him topless. "Why didn't you delete those photo's? he asked with a slight grin on his face. "erm... cos i thought you look kinda cute when your topless." She said softly. "awww" he laughed. He gave her a small peck on her lips and they headed to class.

"Mr Weisman, Miss Veitenheimer! Where have you been?" Mr Thomas asked. They looked at the class, who were looking at them. "Err.. I met him when i was on the way to class Mr Thomas. I was held back from my previous class" Nellie said hesitantly. "Just get back to your seats!" They both laughed as they sat down.

FINALLY FINISH WITH PART 3! PART 4 COMIN UP SOON love ya


	4. Michellie forever and always part 4

My Michellie Story

part 4 *clap*

*beep* Nellie received a message from Michael

'same place? same time?'

'you know it 3' she replied

they met in school half an hour before school started. Nellie was waiting for Michael when suddenly Michael grabbed her by her hands and pulled her into the janitors closet. "Shhhhh" he said. Nellie let out a grin and they began kissing. Michael then carried her in the table, before she knew it, her legs were rapped around his waist. Nellie took out his shirt so that she could see his rock hard abs. Michael returned the favoour by taking off her shorts. They needed to breathe so Michael began to kiss and nip on Nellie's neck passionately. Slowly, Michael's hands slipped into Nellie's shirt, before he could take out her bra, the school bell rang.

"Ouch!" Nellie shouted. "oh my god sorry Nellie" he said apologetically. Michael accidentally bit Nellie's lip when the bell rang. They both shared a laugh. "Michael, when are you gonna tell Meghan about us?" Nellie asked worriedly. Michael paused for a moment to think what he was gonna say. "I dunno Nells" he said softly. "Dammit Michael! You promised me you would tell her by today! I'm just really worried" "Okay okay babe" he said as he pulled Nellie closer to him, "I'll tell her during lunch. Don't worry." Nellie knew when Michael said "don't worry" he actually means "worry". "Well, we should get to class." Nellie said as she put her shorts back on. "Yep" he said. Michael put his shirt back on and sneakily exit the Janitors closet Nellie followed him.

When they exited the closet, Meghan's best friend, Nicole, saw them. "Oh no." Nicole thought. She immediately looked for Meghan. "Meg! Meg! You wouldn't believe what i just saw. Okay, so your BF Michael just exited the janitors closet with that bitch Nellie and i th-" before she could finish, Meghan shouted "WHAT?! What did you say?! THAT BITCH!" "So what do you wanna do?" Nicole asked. "Wait, don't do anything...yet"

LUNCH

"Hey Meghan, we need to talk." Michael said as he dragged her to a corner. "yes mikey?". "Meghan, stop. Just stop. Don't call me Mikey anymore." He said with a serious face. "Where are you going with this Michael?" "Just let me talk first. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a piece of shit, okay? I'm sick and tired of you using you bitchy voice saying 'Oh mikey what should i wear today'. I don't need you anymore, we're over. I'm sorry" Meghan's face was shocked, she didn't say anything. Michael sighed and walked towards Nellie, who was sitting in the cafeteria alone.

"Hey Nells. I did it." Michael said with a smile on his face. "so... is she doing fine?" Nellie asked. "I don't care about her anymore. I care about you." Michael said as he pinched Nellie's nose. "I feel a bit guilty." Nellie said as she looked down on her food. Suddenly Meghan came towards their direction and shouted, "You should feel guilty bitch! You stole my goddamn boyfriend" after finishing that sentence, she took the cola in her hand and threw it in Nellies beautiful hair. The whole cafeteria gasped. "What the hell Meghan! It's not her fault!" Michael stood up to defend Nellie. "Okay, alright. You guys can have your little love life together, but know this," she looked into Nellie's hazel brown eyes "Your gonna regret this." She walked off to class and everybody started minding their business again.

part 5 comin up


End file.
